Only Two Sentences
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Hanya dengan dua kalimat saja, Hoshigaki Kisame langsung menjadi saksi betapa rapuhnya Uchiha sebenarnya.


**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**~Only Two Sentences~**

#

#

* * *

_Sasuke, adikku yang kusayangi lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini._

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tiada._

...

...

Uchiha Itachi meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya begitu saja, menambah gumpalan-gumpalan kertas lainnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berserakan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dia meletakkan pena di meja, kemudian menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itachi-san."

Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan ketukan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, siapa pun yang mengetuk itu langsung membuka pintu.

"..."

Hoshigaki Kisame terdiam sejenak ketika melihat pemandangan di ruangan itu yang penuh dengan remasan kertas di mana-mana. Setelah berhasil menguasai entah rasa apa yang membuat semua kalimatnya tertelan itu, akhirnya dia berkata, "Ayo makan, Itachi-san. Kau sudah tidak makan sejak kemarin."

Itachi bergeming di tempat duduknya, dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti sebelum Kisame masuk.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri," lanjut Kisame seraya membungkuk dan memunguti sampah-sampah kertas di lantai. Dia bergumam sambil terkekeh sedikit, "Konan-san akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau membuang-buang kertas seperti ini, Itachi-san."

Tetap saja, tiada respon dari Itachi.

"Aku tak mau tahu kalau makananmu dingin," ujar Kisame sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kertas-kertas di pelukannya. Dia pergi ke belakang gubuk tua tempat mereka tinggal beberapa hari ini, kemudian membuang kertas-kertas itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di sana tanpa sedikit pun melihat isinya.

Tak perlu, sebab dia sudah bisa mengira apa yang tertulis di sana.

Saat dia kembali ke dalam, Itachi sudah duduk di meja makan. Tangannya memegang mangkuk nasi dan sumpit, tetapi tatapannya kosong dan tidak fokus. Sama sekali bukan tanda-tanda orang yang ingin menyantap hidangan.

Kisame menghela napas panjang. Menjadi partner Itachi selama bertahun-tahun terkadang membuatnya merasa menjadi pengasuhnya. Itachi bagaikan tuan muda yang rapuh dan kesepian, yang meskipun mandiri tetap terlihat membutuhkan banyak pertolongan. Luka hati yang dideritanya pasti sangatlah perih dan dalam.

Melelahkan, memang, harus terus bersabar menghadapi Itachi. Meski demikian, nurani Kisame tidak pernah bisa membiarkan partnernya hidup terpuruk berkubang segala luka hatinya.

"Kauletakkan di mana kertas-kertas tadi?" tanya Itachi dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Di belakang," dengan ibu jarinya, Kisame memberi isyarat.

Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mulai menyuapkan nasi perlahan-lahan ke dalam mulutnya dengan cara makan yang seperti robot.

"Kalau kau mau membakarnya, jangan gunakan Amaterasu," nasihat Kisame sambil menuang teh. "Pakai saja Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Menit-menit berikutnya berlalu dalam keheningan, sementara mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Setelah selesai, Itachi meminum tehnya, kemudian berkata lirih tanpa menatap partnernya, "Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, Kisame."

_Akhirnya dia bicara juga,_ batin Kisame. Seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya, dia hanya menunggu Itachi bicara. Kisame sangat paham untuk tidak mengorek-ngorek apa pun yang ada di pikiran Itachi. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah selalu menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Shinobi bukan pujangga," sahut Kisame, terkekeh pelan. "Kita memang tidak menjadi shinobi untuk pandai merangkai kata, eh?"

"Aku ingin menulis surat untuk Sasuke," lanjut Itachi pelan, tidak menggubris perkataan Kisame. "Aku ingin mengatakan segalanya, menumpahkan semuanya. Tapi itu terlalu banyak. Dan aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

Kisame meneguk tehnya. _Hm, perkiraanku benar._

"Hubungan berlandaskan ikatan yang kuat tak butuh kata-kata. Sasuke pasti mengerti… kelak."

Itachi terdiam lama. Matanya menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di permukaan teh. Wajahnya pucat nan tirus, lelah dan sakit. Sangat rapuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kautitipkan saja padaku?" Kisame menawarkan. "Apa pun yang ingin kaukatakan pada Sasuke, katakan saja padaku. Aku yang akan menyampaikannya nanti—kalau kau tak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya sendiri."

Sebenarnya ini topik yang sensitif. Mereka berdua tahu betul, Itachi sudah dekat dengan kematian. Namun tidak ada yang berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Sepanjang apa pun, aku akan mengingat dan menyampaikannya," sambung Kisame, berusaha meyakinkan.

"…aku bisa merangkumnya dalam satu kalimat saja," akhirnya Itachi berkata setelah keheningan sesaat. Seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Atau mungkin, dua kalimat."

~ooo~

~ooo~

~ooo~

"Mulai sekarang, Taka bergerak bersama Akatsuki," Tobi alias Uchiha Madara menyampaikan keputusan final.

"Apa untungnya buat kami?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Bijuu akan kuserahkan kepada kalian."

Beberapa saat kemudian negosiasi tersebut selesai. Madara dengan cepat menghilang entah ke mana. Kelompok Taka juga beranjak, hendak meninggalkan gua itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Uchiha Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh ketiga orang anggota Taka lainnya. Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Hoshigaki Kisame, bersandar pada meja batu, menatapnya dengan seringai khas di wajahnya.

"Kurasa apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu ini membutuhkan sedikit privasi."

Sasuke memandang ketiga rekannya.

"Kalian pergi duluan."

Suigetsu, Karin, serta Juugo pun meneruskan langkah tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Sesekali Karin menoleh, menatap penasaran.

Saat ketiganya sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke berkata dingin pada Kisame sambil melipat lengan, "Cepatlah bicara. Aku ingin istirahat."

_Mata itu sama dinginnya, sama menyimpan luka, tapi anak ini lebih tidak sopan daripada Itachi-san. Ck, dasar Uchiha._

"Sebenarnya akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan kebenarannya padamu, Sasuke... kun," Kisame memulai. "Tapi apa boleh buat, Madara-sama sudah melakukannya."

Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

"Itachi-san menitipkan pesan kepadaku untuk disampaikan padamu. Tadinya dia ingin menulis surat sendiri untuk langsung kaubaca, tapi nampaknya dia benar-benar tidak pandai merangkai kata."

Si Uchiha bungsu mendengus.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertele-tele?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," seringai Kisame melebar. "Pesannya singkat, kok."

Dia menjeda.

Sengaja.

"Ada dua kalimat," lanjutnya. "Yang pertama..."

~ooo~

~ooo~

"'_Maafkan aku'."_

_Wajah Itachi yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini menyedih. Suaranya yang biasa dingin sekarang menyendu, nyaris bergetar. Kisame sampai merasa tak percaya bahwa yang mengatakan ini adalah Uchiha Itachi, partnernya yang terkenal selalu menampilkan kesan tanpa emosi._

"_Katakan kepadanya, 'maafkan aku'."_

_Itachi memejamkan mata sejenak. Lalu saat membukanya lagi, sebutir kristal jatuh ke pipinya._

"_Lalu katakan juga, 'aku sangat menyayangimu'."_

_Dan pertahanannya pun runtuh. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Itachi menangis tanpa suara._

_Kisame diam memandangi partnernya. Ini adalah titik kulminasi seorang Uchiha Itachi. Puncak segalanya._

_"Aku akan menyampaikannya, Itachi-san. Aku berjanji."_

_Lagi, senyum langka Itachi muncul._

_"Satu kalimat untukmu, Kisame: __'terima kasih'__."_

~ooo~

~ooo~

~ooo~

Klan Uchiha adalah klan elite di Konoha. Anggota klan itu terkenal dingin, tangguh, jenius—minimal cerdas, berprestasi, dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan semua orang. Klan Uchiha sangat kuat, dan orang dari klan itu sama sekali tidak pernah kelihatan lemah ataupun cengeng.

Namun, Hoshigaki Kisame bisa menyangkal pendapat publik tersebut.

Sebab, dia adalah saksi dari kerapuhan dua orang Uchiha.

.

_Hari ini, satu Uchiha lagi menangis di hadapan Kisame._

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Fanfic ini tercipta karena beberapa faktor.

**Pertama, **karena saya benar-benar membutuhkan asupan fanfic ber-setting canon. Keseringan membaca fanfic AU membuat _mindset _saya mulai terganggu. Makanya, ketika membaca komik terbaru Naruto, saya jadi merasa cerita Naruto begitu indah dan saya kesel sendiri, bisa-bisanya pikiran saya mulai kacau gara-gara fanfic! Nampaknya saya harus mulai mengurangi baca fanfic AU dan OOC untuk menjaga pikiran saya tetap di jalur canon Naruto. Oh iya, **no offense **yah. Saya nggak bilang fanfic AU itu jelek—yang jadi masalah hanya _mindset _saya yang terkena pengaruh kok.

**Kedua, **karena saya sediiiiiih banget pas Kisame-san mati. TT_TT Jadi saya menulis ini sebagai penghormatan untuknya, juga untuk Itachi, juga untuk Akatsuki. Seperti biasa, saya memang suka nulis tentang Akatsuki. :)

**Ketiga, **agar saya bisa sekalian mempromosikan _**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 **_di fandom Naruto Indonesia. Bergabunglah di grup Fb "Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)" dan nantikan perkembangan selanjutnya. Kami tunggu partisipasi Anda ^^

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review~


End file.
